


Kitten

by BenTylerShook



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Newsies, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Its not super bad, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Spot and Jack and Crutchie and Specs are adopted brothers, brief angst, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenTylerShook/pseuds/BenTylerShook
Summary: Jack and Davey get a cat. They need a name. Davey has an idea.Rated teen for language, that's it.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> yo so this all started when i asked my friends for a prompt and someone said 'kitten'. We quickly got wayyyy too invested. Eventually we started planning jobs for everyone, ages, family's, basically nothing actually relevant to this story. (Incase you were wondering- Jack is 30 y/o and a set designer occasionally working a shift or two at Crutchie's bakery, Davey is 29 and works at Crutchie's bakery (along with a few of the other boys), Spot is 31 and is a mailman in Brooklyn, Crutchie is 28 and owns a bakery, and Race is 29 and is a cashier at Crutchie's bakery) 
> 
> I put a lot into into this for some reason so there's that. Im planning on making a series that goes a lot more in depth with this whole storyline but we'll have to see. I should get part 2 of this out soon, but again no promises. But yea!! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!! Feedback is very very appreciated.

“Why can’t youse guys just get it yaselves?” Jack asks his brother. Davey can hear Spot’s muffled response from his place next to Jack on their sofa. 

“Yea, ok, we’ll get ya food.” Jack sighs, mumbling a goodbye to his brother before hanging up the phone, collapsing onto Davey’s lap. Davey, out of habit, starts to card his fingers through Jacks hair. Letting out a content sigh, Jack moves so his head is laying on Davey’s shoulder, his hands fiddling with the wedding ring on Davey’s unoccupied hand. They sit in a comfortable silence for a minute or two before Davey speaks up.

“So, what did Spot want?” He asks. Jack groans. 

“ ‘e wanted us to go to the pet store to pick up some dog food for Brooklyn ‘cause they’re out, and they’re both busy today.” Jack grumbles. The only thing that Jack hates more than pickles, is leaving the house on a Saturday, and Jack really really hates pickles. 

“I can go get it and you can stay here, you know.” Davey offers. Jack considers this for a few seconds before shaking his head.

“Nah. I’m going with ya. I wanna look at the kittens.” It’s common knowledge that Jack loves pets. Cats, dogs, hamsters, gerbils, etc. Therefore, he loves go to pet stores to look at kittens. Davey chuckles in response before ruffling Jacks hair and getting up. 

“Alright well, it’s already noon so we should probably get going, hon.” Davey shouts as he walks down the hall to their bedroom to put on his shoes, Jack following shortly after. About 20 minutes later they are in their car, hand in hand, Jack in the driver’s seat, starting the 25 minute drive to the pet store. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jackie, no.” 

“But babbeeeeee.” Jack whines.

“Don’t ‘babe’ me, Jack, you know we can’t afford it.” Davey reasons. Davey knows how much his husband wants a kitten, and while Davey really does love cats, he knows they can’t afford to keep another living creature, well, living. 

“I could see if Pulitzer needs more sets! Or ask around to other theatres! I’m sure Crutchie would let me work some shifts at the bakery! Maybe you could take another shift or two too! We could make it work!” Jack begs. Davey sighs, Jack has a point.

“Yea, ok, you’re right. We’re getting a damn cat!!” Davey says, excitement creeping into his tone. Jack, like the literal child he is, jumps in excitement, quickly pecking Davey on the cheek.

“But first, I really have to go to the bathroom.” Davey deadpans. Jack chuckles at this before responding.

“You go, i’ll stay and look some more.” 

“No, you wanted the kitten in the first place, you should just pick, besides, it’s not like i'm not gonna love the dang thing either way.” Davey reasons, already heading in the direction on the bathroom. 

~~~time skip uwu~~~~

“Jack, we need to eat.” Davey says, entering mother mode. They have been back home at their apartment for a few hours now, (after stopping at the Conlon-Higgins residence to drop off the dog food they almost forgot to buy) and Jack hasn’t put down their new kitten. At first, Davey had thought it was cute how much Jack loved this cat already, but hours later, it’s not, to say the least.

“But Dave, our daughter needs attention!!” Jack whines, again. Davey chokes on air at the statement.

“First of all, she’s a cat, not a human child, second of all, she’ll survive for 30 minutes, we need to eat, and we should probably pick a name for her, too.” Davey explains. After a moment, Jack sighs in defeat before placing the kitten on the floor to wander. He stands up, walking over to where Davey stands in the doorway, wrapping his arms around the latter’s waist. 

“Ok, ’m up. What’s up for dinner?” Jack asks, laying his head on the taller man’s chest. Dacey wraps his own arms around Jack, resting his chin on Jack’s head. They stand there in each others arms for a few moments in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Davey responds. 

“I was thinking we order in. Maybe pizza or something.” Jack hums in agreement.

“Pizza and cuddles sound good ta me.” He mumbles into Davey’s chest. Davey smiled at that, kissing the top of Jack’s head before responding. 

“Good. Your turn to order though.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“We still haven’t picked a name yet, you know.” Davey tells Jack. It’s about an hour and a half later having finished eating about 20 minutes ago, the two took to cuddling on the couch with the kitten. 

“Funny story actually, whiles you was in the bathroom, I was talkin’ to the salesy person guy- don't laugh at me, i don’t know words, Mouth- anyway, I was talkin’ to ‘im, and ‘e told me her name was Spot. No way in hell am I allowing this cat to share a name with my older brother. Therefore, wes got a blank canvas ta work on here.” Jack finishes, chuckling. About 15 minutes pass in a comfortable silence, save for a name or few being suggested and shot down. It’s what Davey suggests next that makes Jack’s heart sink to his stomach. 

“Specs.” Davey mumbles, voice barely above a whisper. 

“W-what?” Jack responds, shocked and confused. He hadn’t heard the name of his younger brother in months. 

“We should name her Specs.” Davey explains, a little louder this time. He knows how hard talking about Specs is for Jack, so he makes sure to chose his words carefully and keep his tone soft and loving. After a few minutes with no response, he turns to look at his husband, who is clearly trying to avoid a meltdown. Davey makes haste of wrapping Jack in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into his hair. Once Jack has gotten over the initial shock of hearing the name, he sits up, turning to look at Davey. 

“Why does you want ta name our cat after my little brother?” Jack asks, voice shaky. Davey slightly shrugs at the question. 

“I feel like it could be a good way to keep his memory alive. I know how hard it’s been for everyone in the last year, maybe this could ease some of the pain?” Davey suggests. In a way, Jack realises it does make a lot of sense, but having to really acknowledge that Specs is gone again? Can he do that? 

“I think that’s a really good idea, babe.” Jack replies, tears slowing starting to stream down his face. 

~

It was no secret that Jack loved nothing more than his brothers. Jack’s brothers, Spot, Crutchie, and Spec, meant the world to Jack. If someone even dared touch one of his brothers in the wrong way, Jack was immediately ready to soak whoever it was. So when he heard Specs was in the hospital, Jack’s world stopped, and when he was too late, it crumbled to the ground. For months, Jack wouldn't talk to anyone, opting to stay in his room. He’d barely eat or take care of himself at all. Everyone knew he blamed himself, for whatever reason, and they tried to do all they could to convince him otherwise. Which proved to be difficult when not even Davey could coax Jack out of his room. It had been a long 7 months but eventually, things started looking up. 

~

“Yea?” Davey confirms, raising an eyebrow.

“Yea.” Jack responds, voice soft and sweet. He leans forward, capturing Davey in a soft kiss before lying across his lap.

“Shall we introduce her to the others?” Davey asks, hands tracing patterns onto Jack’s, rather swole (if you will) biceps. 

“Oh yea, we should probably do that, shouldn't we.” Jack says, feigning annoyance. He sits up allowing Davey to grab his phone while he gets Specs onto the couch. The three take a quick selfie to send to the group chat. After sending the picture to Jack first, Davey sends the picture to said group chat. 

~  
**Spot Conlon is Soft**

_**Mouth:** (MeetSpecs.jpg) _

_**Mouth:** Boys, meet Specs. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't awful!! Please give me feedback!! What did you think?


End file.
